Envious Lust
by SkittlezzIdilzz
Summary: Embry has the perfect girlfriend. So, why didn't he imprint on her? More importantly, why did Seth? What's up with her past and what has it got to do with Quil Sr's death? Not every imprint is as innocent as they seem... SCXOC ECXOC
1. The Past

**I couldn't wait to write out this story, I was so excited! So I hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

6 months ago

Embry Call was driving down some random road in Forks. Just the fact he was driving made him happy. He did this a lot nowadays, since he finally got a car. Remembering the car, he peeked at the gas meter. _Almost empty. Well, there's a gas station down the road, I'll head there now._

Embry made it there just as the meter touched the glowing 'E'. Getting out of his car, he slowly shut the door, he didn't want to smash it, did he? Right when he walked out, he saw this girl. Not just any girl, one of those girls that just make you stop and appreciate their beauty. Embry leant against his car, still staring at her. The way her short caramel hair fluttered in the slight spring breeze, her almost golden eyes danced when she smiled. He didn't notice that she was staring at him until she made a slight wave towards him. Flustered and surprised that she, in fact, was waving at him, he awkwardly waved back before turning around and going back into his car.

Embry could feel heat assialing his cheeks. _Luckily I'm tan. _That_ would be embarassing._ Gripping the wheel, he tapped his fingers nervously. A knock on his window made him jump. Looking up he saw the beautiful girl. She was smiling at him. Him. Embry Call. And no one else.

5 months ago

Embry's phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, a smile spread across his face.

"Skye!" He greeted.

"Hey, you." Came the sweet, seducing voice from the other end.

"What's up?"

"Just need to take advantage of you." He could see the playful smile on her full lips.

"I'm your slave."

She giggled. "Okay, my dad wants me to get out more, or whatever. But, I really don't know the area. So I was thinking. Since you know the area, and have a car, that maybe, you know, you could...um, show me around. Ifthat'sokaywithyou." She jumbled the last sentence together in a rush to get it out.

Embry smirked. "Sure! I'd love to!"

4 moths ago

Embry and Skye sat inside his car, parked on the side of a dirt road.

"Skye," Embry said, turning to her. "You are absolutely amazing. I have never met anyone like you before."

She smiled, embarassed. "Me, too. I don't think I have ever been _this_ close to anyone before...but, it's nice."

"I know there is a bit of an age difference." He said, looking down.

"It's just two years!"

Embry continued as if she never interjected. "And I don't want it to seem as if I'm taking advantage of you...but, Skye, I love you."

"Oh, Em. I love you, too."

3 months ago

_Those beautiful eyes, those sweet lips...I'm a lucky guy._ Embry kept replaying him and Skye's first kiss in his head as he ran patrol with Quil and Jacob.

_Ugh. Shut up, Embry!_ Jacob growled. Edward was still weird about Nessie and him, so he never really got enough time alone with her.

_I know, right, Jake? Dude, _Quil thought, reverting his attention to Embry. _You didn't even imprint on her. So you might end up like Sam, Leah, and Emily._

_You guys are just jealous. And Quil, thar's only one rare occasion. Imprinting is supposed to be rare, remember?_

_Whatever, just keep your little memmories to yourself._ Jacob snapped. _We don't want Seth to get sick._

Embry sniffed. _What's that I smell? Jealousy, perhaps?_

2 months ago

Skye and Emdry were officially an item now.

Guys at school who used to bombard Skye with roses, love letters, and confessions of true love, steered clear. She was taken.

Many girls who had their eye on guys that adored Skye, resented her. They talked behind her back saying things like; "Out of all the guys, she chooses one from the La Push gang. Gosh, she thinks she so cool. What a slut."

But, of course, that is not what she was. She was a sweet, intellectual young woman, who happens to be endowed with immense beauty.

"With great beauty, comes great misunderstanding." Embry stated in an extra deep voice once she told him about this.

She giggled and threw a pebble at him.

1 month ago

"My favourite thing about you is...your sweet nature." Skye told him one day as they walked hand in hand throughout a park.

"I love everything about you, but I just can't get over the fact you are a dancer." He squeezed her hand lightly as he said this.

"Why?" Skye was confused. Dancing wasn't all that great. To her, it was just part of life. Not that she doesn't adore it, though.

"'Cuz. It's hot." He said simply.

1 week ago

"Come on!" Embry pleaded into the phone.

"But, I'm afraid!" Skye whined back.

"They don't bite."

"...I know that." She replied in a monotone voice.

"Please." He pleaded with the most sincerity he could muster.

She sighed in defeat. _Who could resist that voice? _"Fine. Next week."

"Yay!"

"Oh, hush." Embry could hear the smile in her voice as she said this.

"Everyone is so ecited to meet you!" This was true; although they hated hearing him go on and on about her, they couldn't wait until they met her. Embry was the most excited though. He couldn't wait for everyone to fall in love with her charm.

"Ugh."

"What's the matter?" Embry asked, getting off his high at once.

"It's just that...I don't think they will like me much." Skye admitted.

"Bullshit." Embry exclaimed, causing passerbys to look at him with confusion. "They'll adore you!"

And that's the truth. _They_ will adore her, won't they?

* * *

**Next part soon!**


	2. The Imprint

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

_Breathe, Skye. Breathe. _Skye straightened her faded yellow spring dress as she got out of Embry's car and set foot on the rez. Embry got out and jogged over to her, wide grin spread on his face.

_See that face, Skye? That's why you're here. Make him happy._ Skye held out her hand out, and Embry smothered it in his. He pulled her along, towards a small, yet homely, house.

"I know it's not much," Embry said, embarassed. Skye's dad is rich, so they own a humongous house. "but, it's home."

Skye hated her home. It was too big and empty. She'd always wanted a small house, with her family-even though it's just her and her dad-too close for comfort. She wound her arms around his neck kissing him once. Twice. "It's beautiful." She whispered against his lips.

Skye decided she loved Embry's mother. She was sweet, independant, strong-willed, and very beautiful. She told Skye about moving into the Quileute rez from the Makah one. Skye was fascinated by her strength, leaving her whole life behind her.

Skye, having no mother, looked at Embry's mom with great admiration. Taking care of a child, all on your own, not counting putting him through school, and the fact that he is well-behaved and sweet. Her dad, also a single parent, didn't do nearly a great job as Miss Call.

So, you could say that Skye was a little bit more excited about meeting people, since the frist meeting was so great. Embry and Skye strolled tward another house. It was pretty noisy, so Skye moved closer to Embry, who smiled widely. It was Emily's house, where Emily, Sam, Paul, Kim and Jared sat noisily in the kitchen. At frist Skye became even more intimidated because the size of the men in the room. But she soon found out that they were a bunch of sweethearts. The girls, on the other hand, were very friendly, but they kept their eye on her. They were afraid that she might end up like Leah.

Next, Embry took her to Jacob's garage. Quil, with a little girl-Claire- on his lap, sat inside the car Jacob was tuning. A girl of 17 sat on the driver's side, looking more like a statue than a real live human. She didn't fit in. She was too pale. Skye was shocked. But she knew that appearences don't make a person. If that were the case, then Skye herself would be a ditsy, innocent young girl. At least the innocent part was true.

But, by the end of visit, they exchanged numbers.

"Okay," Embry said when they reached a stoop of a house. "This is the last place."

Skye was beyond excited by now. Every one of Embry's friends-and family-were amazing. So, she felt the need to burst through the door, but she held steady. _Patience, Skye. Patience._

Embry turned the knob. Another thing Skye loved. The closeness. Embry didn't need to knock, and yet, she had to knock on her father's door when it was closed.

When they walked in they heard a woman's voice drifted from down the hall. "Come down here now, Leah!"

Rumbling, the stairs went, as a beautiful young girl came down them. She stopped a few steps from the ground, finally noticing the two. She smiled. "This her?"

"Skye, meet Leah Clearwater."

Skye timidly held her hand out. Leah shook it once, before leaving towards the sound of her mother's voice with a wink. A few seconds later, Sue Clearwater came. A smile, quite identical to her daughter's slowly spread across her face, gaze switching between the two. "Well, aren't you adorable?" Sue exclaimed with her hand out.

Skye took it and shyly smiled. "Thank you."

"Leah, go upstairs and get your brother." In a flash, Leah was jogging up the stairs.

Sue engaged Skye in small talk. Peering at Embry from the corner of her eye, she saw a huge grin plastered on his face. She couldn't help but to grin back. Inside she felt the need to run up the stairs. She buried that feeling, turning her full attention to Sue.

And the turning it back to the stairs.

"Yeah, mom?" A masculine voice asked from the stairs. In walked a young boy.

He stopped the minute he laid eyes on Ske.

And she never took her eyes off of him.

He had black curly hair, falling down in front of his deep brown eyes. His golden skin was bulging with muscle. Lean, wiry muscles. He was shirtless, the only article of clothing he wore was a pair of faded gray sweat pants. His messy, curly hair was damp, so he had a towel hooked on his neck.

He was perfect.

Embry's grin fell from his face in an instant. He knew that look. Love, longing... Imprinting. "Fuck."

Sue shot him a disapproving look. She didn't understand imprinting, but she knew this.

Seth Clearwater had fallen in love with Skye Hayes.

And there was nothing they could do about it.

* * *

**You like? Next one is gunna be a bonfire!! Skye begins to get to know Seth, and the pack finds out the situation!  
Stay tuned! **


	3. The Bonfire, Part One

**I'm so glad this fanfiction is so well taken to.  
My other one, Souls Of Within (Bleach), is kind of liked, but not many people read it.  
So, thanks bunches. I love you all!!  
Kira2212, Confessed., jblc77, and Kellan-Rupert-Love-25 thanks a lot for your nice reviews!  
Confessed.; I love The Life and Times of The Blacks and The Cullens!**

**

* * *

**

The fire crackled and danced. Orange, yellow, crimson, and blue hues made a light show on people's faces. The whole pack was present, along with Skye and Reneesme.

Even though the fire was only a few feet away, Skye shivered slightly. Embry noticed this and gave her is worn out jacket. He draped it over her thin, shakingshoulders. It was very warm, even hot to some; yet it wasn't enough. She leaned over and laid her head on his broad shoulder. Embry's long arms constricted around her protectively and he turned slightly to face her. Skye warmed up fast, but she did not dare move away. Instead she moved closer, inhaling the sweet pine scent of her boyfriend, as she thought of another.

As it just so happens, the other was sitting almost directly across from the affectionate two. _Why her? Out of all the girls, her?... But she looks so beautiful with the firelight dancing on her skin. Almost like a godess... _No._ Just stop right there, Seth. She's Embry's... And a girl that beautiful with never fall for a mangy mutt like me, when she already has a big strong wolf._ Seth hurt at the thought, but he hammered it in his head.

Everyone in the circle was talking loudly, laughing, and joking around with one another. Even Reneesme, who was seated next to Skye, was joking around with Quil. The only silent ones were Skye, Seth, and Embry. Each of which were in deep thought.

_Why her?_ Embry was thinking in sync with Seth. _Why _my_ girlfriend? Why can't she be mine?_ As he thought this, he squeezed Skye's shoulder slightly.

_Why do I feel this way? That I must be near that guy?_ Skye had her eyes closed; she realized she was staring at the handsome boy across from her way too much. It was like every time she did not think about where she was looking, her eyes ended up appraising his every visible curve and muscle. _Seth. Seth Clearwater was his name... What a nice name... Seth. And he's easy on the eyes, too. _Wait. What_ am I thinking? I'm sitting in Embry's arms, and yet thinking of _his friend_? That constitutes for cheating!... I think. _Just to be sure, Skye reached up, and kissed Embry fiercely.

Seth felt a pang in his chest as he witnessed that kiss. _Why?_ They all thought in sync.

* * *

After a hardy meal of hot dogs and soda, the group got ready for Quil Sr's legend. Some boys unbuckled their belts--to the thrill of the girls--in exaggeration. Everyone knew they didn't need to. Everyone knew that a dozen or so hot dogs still wouldn't fill them.

Everyone, that is, but Skye. She was so shocked by the hot dog intake, that she didn't take any in.

"Jacob! Sam!" Leah came running up the hill, waving her arms wildly in the air. "Quil! Emily! Embry! Come quick!"

At once, Sam, Emily, Jacob, Quil, and Embry jumped to their feet.

"Em...?" When Embry got up, Skye all but fell over.

"Sorry," He said, helping her up. "Stay here. I'll be back." He dashed off after the rest.

"Huh?" Skye was confused. She sat there, arms lost in his jacket, helpless.

She felt the bench rustle. Looking over, she saw Reneesme get up. "Stay here." She told Skye before following the rest.

_Is that... the scent of a vampire?_ Seth sniffed the air. _Yup... Still fresh._ He looked over at Skye and an impish grin broke across his face, revealing his all too white teeth. _She looks so lost, helpless even. I should go over-_No._.. But, I have to protect her! _No. _You can't. She's not your's. She's Embry's._ Seth went through all the pros and cons of going over to her.

Giving up and letting his hormones take over, he walked over to her and sat down. "Hello, beautiful." That _came outta nowhere... Maybe my hormones shouldn't make all the decisions._

She looked up. "Hi... Seth. Was that it?" For some reason, she felt a thrill when he called her beautiful. She was used to girls, boys and Embry calling her beautiful, but it meant a wholly different thing when Seth called her beautiful.

_Okay, calm down. She just said my name..._ Seth couldn't help it. It made him feel good. He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue and through her lips.

A deep rumble came from Skye's stomach. She wrapped her short arms around her noisy stomach.

"You didn't eat anything, did you?"

"...No, but I'm not anorexic or anything..."

"Great, then let's go!" Seth got up. _She's going to starve... Ugh, I can't even think about that._

"Wait, what?"

"You need to eat," He said slowly, enunciating each syllable as if she was slow. "And frankly, those hot dogs didn't really fill me up." He patted his stomach.

"You had five!"

Seth chuckled. "Seven. But, anyway, let's go!" He pulled her up by her elbow and she went willingly.

"Where are we going?"

"To a restaurant." _I'm... just helping her. Yeah. It's not a date... Right?_

"How?"

Seth jinggled a set of keys. Skye immediately recognized the all too familiar object.

"That's Embry's!"

"Yeah." _He won't mind... I think._ Seth pulled her to Embry's car.

"But, you're 15! You can't drive!"

"Yes. Yes, I _can._ But legally _allowed_, no, I'm not."

Skye waited. Seth just shrugged. "You don't see anything wrong with that?"

He faced her. Everything flew out. The concern he felt when she just willingly left with him, everything. "You don't see anything wrong with going willingly with a strange man, who can'tcontrolhishormones?" The last part came flew out in such rush, that he tripped over his words and slurred them together.

"What?"

Seth studied her for a moment. "Forget I said anything."

* * *

**End of part one! Part two up soon, I know you'll love it! I loved writing it!!**


	4. The Bonfire, Part Two

**Sorry it took some time!! I'm at Ch. 5, but its just that I need more time with the computer.  
I don't have one of my own, yet, still too young. -.-"**

**

* * *

**

Seth studied her for a moment. "Forget I said anything."

"N-"

"Forget it. Listen, why don't you just go back?" _Don't._

Skye narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you just go away?" _Don't._

"Maybe I will." _I won't._

"Go ahead."_ Please don't... I want you to stay with me forever..._

"I am." _I'm sorry, I don't want to leave. I don't want you to go... I only want you. Right now. Here. _Seth slowly turned to leave._ Stop thinking... One more word out of her lips and I might lose it._

"Wait!" She blurted. _Don't go... I want you... I... I want to kiss you... More than I had ever wanted to kiss Embry._

He lost it. Grabbing her face he smothered his lips on hers.

_Wh-what is going on?_ Skye felt the heat of his body, his lips on hers... She liked it. Her hands slid up his waist, his chest, up to his neck while exploring his muscles and curves. Her fingers knotted in his hair, pulling him closer.

Seth's thoughts were beyond words, he was in ecstasy. He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close. The other hand was on her neck, reaching her lips to his.

_Why aren't I stopping this? I have a boyfriend...._ His tongue slid over her lips, begging for entrance. Skye, shocked, sucked in a breath, causing her lips to part. Seth, taking this as acceptance, slid his tongue in as she backed away.

Seth opened his eyes and peered down at her. They were both shocked; hands still in place, panting. _Oh, god!_ Seth thought, horrified._ What have I done?!_

Skye's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry!" Seth exclaimed, taking his hands off of her and backing away.

The tears fell freely down her face, carving lines of which a river flowed.

* * *

When Leah pulled the eldest boys, and Emily, out, they weren't expecting this.

They thought that Brayden might have 'found' something 'interesting.' Last time, he thought he saw a vampire. Turns out, it was just a figure in the trees. For weeks afterwards, the entire pack called him, just to say 'I tought I saw a putty tat!' Although they all had a good laugh, with the exception of Brayden, they were not going to let him be like the boy who cried wolf. (**heh-heh, get it?**) There was just too much on the table to risk it.

But they weren't expecting a trump card.

They all stood, motionless, grave emotions a common factor on all of their faces. All except for Emily. Her shoulders were shaking and her cheeks were damp. Sam hugged her to his chest and when she dampened his shirt, he kissed her on her head.

No one dared to utter a word.

* * *

Seth sat as far away from Skye as possible._My gosh. I hurt her. I hate myself... Look at what I did to her..._ Even though he didn't want to hurt her, his arms were aching for her company. His lips were still tingling from their heated kiss. He wanted more. He wanted to hold her and tell her how beautiful she is. How much he loved her. He wanted to kiss her repeatedly. Make those horrid tears disappear and feel the thrill of the kiss once more. Seth was falling for her. He was falling_ hard_.

_Embry..._ Skye was always the one to feel others' pain. She could literally feel her heart breaking. No, being torn. Torn between her beloved boyfriend and a strange guy she felt the need to be with. _Why? Why do I want _him_? Why not Embry? Embry... I'm such a slut!_ Skye dried her eyes and hiccuped. She was nearly calm.

Embry, as if on cue, came hiking up the hill. He looked at Seth, who shrugged. "Skye... Something came up. I'll drive you home... If you want." It was awkward for him to say that, for she used to be his, all his. But now, she was bound to have feelings for Seth, and frankly, Embry didn't know if she still wanted him around. Funny thing was, he couldn't bring himself to hate Seth, Seth was just to lovable. He is like Embry's little brother. Not only that, but Embry felt the desire, the longing, that imprinting held over you. It was overwhelming. Embry actually felt selfish, he knew there might have been a time when he met his true love. So what would happen to Skye? He knew he'd have to leave her.

But, she wouldn't do that to him. She stuck with him even after being alone, and doing god knows what, with Seth. He felt so very selfish.

"S-sure." She replied to his offer. _Offer..._ That word hurt. He didn't need to _offer_ before.

Seth threw him the keys. _He took my keys! That sneaky..._ Embry glared at him as he caught them.

* * *

Embry and Skye sat in the backseat. The drive was long, but they arrived in front of her house by 11pm.

"I know something's wrong." Embry stated, searching her face for an answer. He knew it wasn't his business, but he wanted to know _exactly_ what Seth and her did while he was gone.

She cracked way too early. "I'm a slut!" She wailed.

"What?!" Embry growled. "Who said that? Was it on of those girls at-"

"Me, Em! Me!" She cried. "I am! I... I love you... You're my boyfriend! And I kissed _him_! That means I'm the biggest slut in the world! I know you hate m-"

"Don't say that." He snarled.

"What?"

"I don't care if you kissed _him_. But don't you _ever_ think that I hate you."

"But," She whimpered. "... I'm a sl-sl-slut!"

Embry drew her to his lap. "Shhhh. Please, baby," He pleaded. "Don't cry."

"Why are you just taking this?" She said between hiccups and deep breaths.

"Don't mind me." Embry felt salty tears dampening his shirt. "Or my shirt."

"Your humor is not appreciated." But she smiled her sweet, innocent smile all the same.

"Sorry," He chuckled.

"But, Em." She said, returning the the conversation. "How can I not mind you? I love you with all my heart." As the words came out her mouth, she knew, deep down, that he was not the man those words belonged to.

_No. You don't._ Embry thought this, but didn't say a word.

They fell silent.

_After what happened, I think I should protect her... But I think she'd like to know about a huge wolf following her around..._ He knew this was Seth's job, but he couldn't let go of her so easily. At least if she was willing to stay.

"... Skye."

"Y-yes?" She croaked.

"Would you like to come with me tomorrow?"

"Okay." She said, all to quickly. _Anything to make up for today_.

Embry kissed her head. "Thanks. I want to show you something."

"What?"

He didn't want her scared off so fast. He kissed her over and over, slowly inching down to her ear. He bit it playfully. "You'll see tomorrow, sweetheart."

* * *

Seth sat across from his mother in his kitchen. Leah was still out, so they enjoyed a tub of ice cream together.

"Embry's girlfriend is something else, huh?" Sue asked, innocently eating another scoop. She was slowly moving into the more personal topics.

Seth said nothing, only opening his mouth to shove chocolate chip cookie dough in to it.

"Verrrry prrretty." She commented, dragging out the 'r's.

"... I suppose." He causally answered, smacking his lips loudly. His tone was as if he was talking about the weather, and not his potential lover. "If you look at her in the right light..."

"I think she looks great in all kinds of lighting... And darking."

Images of her in front of the fire came flying back into his head. "Especially in the light of a fire..."

"Oh!" Sue exclaimed, feigning recall. "Speaking of the bonfire..."

"Something came up, we couldn't finish."

"... Is that why Leah is gone?"

"I guess."

Silence engulfed them for a brief moment while Sue's curiosity came rushing back. "Did anything _else_ happen?"

Seth put his spoon down and looked his mother straight in the eye. "I kissed her."

Sue grinned widely. "French?"

Seth winced. "No..."

"Was it deep? Was it passionate? Did she like it?"

"Deep, yes. Passionate, yes. I also made her cry."

Sue gasped. "You made her _cry_? What did you do? Force her?"

"No!... But I didn't ask." He slowly sucked on another scoop before continuing. "I just walked over. I couldn't control it. I kissed her. She kissed me back."

"So... Why did she cry?"

"Embry." He said simply.

"He saw?"

"No, but she cares about him."

"But... You imprinted on her."

"No one ever said you love the person who imprinted on you." Seth got up and stalked off to his room.

* * *

**Aww, my Sweth-ie!! /3  
btw, BooBoo Stewert is perfect for him!! **


	5. The Phase

**IMMM BACK!!  
Thanks SOO much for waiting, I know it musta been hard. :P (full of myself)  
Anyways, HERE IT IS!  
And Razamataz, You are loved. :D **

**

* * *

**

Skye awoke bright and early the next day. Her father was already gone; although he had a fortune, he enjoyed getting lost within his work.

After changing into white denim and a pale lavender tank-top she had a quick breakfast. She sat in her den, toying nervously with her shoes. Skye tried to pay attention to the movie that was playing on the flat screen. _Twilight_; she didn't get it. Love? Hah, she hated cupid after last night.

A honk of a car made her jump. _Must be Em._ She shut off the TV and ran up the stairs at high speed.

Skye swung the door open, smiling brightly. Embry smiled back as he appraised her fashion sense.

"I wouldn't wear _that_ if I were you..."

"Exactly," She replied brightly. "Its girl's clothing."

Embry walked in. "Ha, ha. What I meant was that I don't want your jeans to get dirty."

"How?" Skye led him to the den.

"We are going into the woods." Embry sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions..."

"Sorry."

"Anyway," He slid his hand from her neck to behind her ear, flipping her caramel hair up. "You should wear your hair up..."

"...Why?" Skye blurted. She couldn't help it, she was too excited.

"Questions," Embry kissed her neck in between words. "questions, questions..." He leaned in for a kiss, and she met him halfway.

They kissed deeply, enjoying each other's company.

Even though she loved Embry, Skye couldn't help but think of her kiss with Seth. She broke off be fore it could get any more intimate.

"Embry," She said, putting distance between them. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

He studied her, trying to figure out what was wrong. He came up with nothing. _ She used to be such an easy read..._ "No."

"Oh. Okay." She jumped of his lap and walked to the door. She turned when she realized he wasn't following. "You coming?"

Embry grinned.

* * *

Leah and her mom sat at their kitchen table, going over last night's events. Sue wiped her puffy, red eyes.

"So... He's dead?" Sue croaked.

"Yeah." Leah looked down.

"Vampire?"

"Yes."

"Cullens?"

"What about the Cullens?" Seth came down the stairs.

"Quil Sr. was killed last night." Leah answered through clenched teeth.

"So you think its the Cullens?"

"... It doesn't have their scent." Leah reluctantly admitted.

They all fell silent. Sue sniffed as someone knocked on their front door.

"That must be Charlie." She wiped her eyes and went to the door.

Leah turned to Seth, about to say something. Seth stuffed his hands in his pockets and glared at her.

"I'm going for a walk." He grumbled.

When he noticed Collin and Brayden, the youngest of the pack, coming towards him, he ran into the woods and phased. He continued to run, run away from the footfalls behind him, run away from imprinting. Trying to run _her_ out of his mind.

_Seth!_ They repeatedly called, each time they did, it only pushed him further ahead. Over and over. Faster and faster.

_Dude! Seriously! Is it about that chick?_ Brayden asked arrogantly.

Seth whipped around and growled threateningly at Brayden. _What did you just say?!_ He snarled.

Collin whimpered and backed away. Brayden, the braver of the two, came forward, lifting his massive head high. _We wanna know what happened last night_.

Seth's mind immediately thought back on the kiss. Brayden and Collin stuck out their tongues in disgust.

_Oh, shut up._ Seth snapped.

_Dude... What happened to ya?_

Seth sighed. _I don't know... And ask Leah, I'm not entirely sure._

_Um... Seth?_ Collin whispered. Collin was the sweet, shy, quiet type, one of the many reasons why multiple girls fall for him.

_What is it?_

_Are... Are you running away?_

_No._ He answered immediately, firmly. _Never._

_

* * *

_

"Wait here." Embry pulled his shirt off.

"Well. I never knew _that_ was what you wanted." Skye winked. "We could've went to my room. But I never knew you were so," she looked around the forest, searching for the word to best fit the scenery. "... Kinky."

"You're on a roll today, Skye." Embry replied, referring to her many wise cracks throughout the ride. "We both know you wouldn't go through with it anyways."

"You mean like how we both know if you really wanted _it_ you could seduce me?" She winked again.

Embry rolled his eyes. "Now this might scare-"

"Hey! I _had_ sex ed. you know! I'm not _that_ immature!" She protested.

"I'm not showing you... _that. _I'm talking about... something else. So promise me you won't go screaming 'Monster!' at the top of your lungs while running top speed."

"Oh... Kay?"

"I'm serious. Don't. I won't hurt you." Embry walked behind two large trees and out of sight.

Skye laughed. "I'm not sure you could. I know ken do. So I could just knock you out with a tree branch."

Embry's puzzled face appeared from the side of the tree. "Really? Since when?"

"I guess around the time I started contemporary dance... 5." Skye shrugged.

Embry grinned. "That's my... Nevermind." His head disappeared once more. _She's _not _my girl. __She's _not _my girl. __She's _not _my girl. _He pounded this into his head. Over and over. "Ready?"

"... Okay?"

Embry phased.

___

* * *

_

**Okay. One question, do yall think I'm going way out of character for Seth?  
What I'm trynna do is make him all sad and confused about his feelings towards Skye... Is it working?  
So, just to let you know, I'm WAAY ahead in the story. I have about 50 notebook pages of it written, just for you!  
And as I had said before, Its not my fault for the sluggish updates. Its my parents fault for not buying me a Mini Sony Vaio. :D **


	6. The Coma

**Just wanted to annouce how much I love Kellan-Rupert-Love-25. You're my sister for life :D**

**Anyways, I'm starting a new twilight fanfic, I already wrote 2 chapters, and I have fallen in love with the story.  
Its a lot less dramatic that this, and a lot more sweeter. And, of course, its about my one true love Seth Clearwater. :D  
I hope yall will love it just as much as I do. :P**

**

* * *

**

Seth ran for hours. It was dusk now. His mom was probably worried. He didn't care. Hew just ran.

Somewhere along his journey, he stopped. Just stopped. Seth sat down just as it began to rain. He looked up at the sky.

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you that I know of an even more beautiful Skye..._ He thought towards the grey swirls of clouds and rain.

**_Speaking of Stormy Skyes..._**

**Seth jumped. He didn't fell anyone phase in. _Paul?_**

_Yeah. Hey, where are ya? _

Seth glanced around him. _...I don't know..._

_Wow...Your pretty far off. Anyways, you need to get back ASAP._

_What happened?_

_Stormy._

_...Stormy?_

_You don't get it? _Paul barked out a short chuckle. _Embry's girlfriend's name is Skye, and its storming? Stormy Skye!!_

_Ugh..._Seth groaned at the horrible attempt at comic relief. _So what were you saying? I'm kinda busy..._

_Of course you are. Now just come._

_Why?!_

_Skye is unconscious._

Seth sprinted all the was back to the rez.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Sue asked Carlisle in a worried tone.

"Almost 4 hours."

"Wait... That's bad right?" Charlie asked from in between the two.

Carlisle sighed sadly. "Very. Uncommon for someone who just went into shock."

"I feel so horrible." Reneesme said quietly, clutching Edward's coat sleeve.

"How do you think _I_ feel?!" Embry growled, he repeatedly ran his hands through his hair angrily.

"Right. Sorry."

Embry exhaled noisily. "Its fine..."

"Everyone, quiet! I'm getting something!" Edward hissed. The fell silent immediately. "She's... Torn. Torn between you" He pointed to Embry. "And... Seth. She is confused. Does not know why she feels this way... Why she loves Seth. She's trying to force herself not to... To hate him. She doesn't want to hurt you."

Everyone was staring at Embry by the end.

"That... Poor girl..." Sue sighed. "Getting pulled into our world is one thing, but going through this is even worse. She's trying to make everyone happy."

_She reminds me of Sam... And Seth is Emily... And I am Embry... The one whose left out._ Leah tried to hold back the tears that were struggling to be pronounced, but could not. She covered her face and ran up to her room.

"I'll go check what's up." Emily followed her depressed cousin.

Embry sat still, face grave, eyes full of sorrow. "What did I do?"

Sam came and sat beside. "You didn't do anything. She was bound to find out." He didn't mention that it would be better if they were there.

Embry ignored him. "I'm a huge piece of _shit_ covered in fur. I hate myself."

"Hey, we are wolves too, ya know." Quil said, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone glared at him. "What..." He croaked.

"Where is she?" Seth barged through the door, soaking wet. He was barely dressed, only cared enough to put shorts on. His hair was wet and fell down in front of his eyes, blinding him until he swept them back.

Paul came in second, breathing heavily. He was just as wet, only fully dressed. "Damn, you run fast." he got out between breaths. "He was basically in Canada! Now he's here... In less than half an hour!"

Emily and Leah came down the stairs. "Is she awake?"

"No... Everytime she is about to wake up, she just goes deeper in..." Alice was sitting on the ground by Skye's head, eyes closed.

Seth, dripping with a mixture of sweat and rain water, crossed the room in a couple of strides. He fell to his knees to Skye's right. "How long has it been?"

"Four hours..." Edward said quietly, looking at the ground.

Seth was afraid of the answer, but asked anyway. "Why?"

"... I phased in front of her... She fainted in shock." Embry said not looking at anyone. "Its my fault. I'm sorry."

Seth noticed the look Edward shot at Embry, but chose to ignore it. He sighed in frustration."Its not your fault. She had to know... It wouldda been worse if someone... attacked her and _then_ she saw us phase."

Edward looked as if he was about to protest, but Embry shot him a deadly glare. "Stay out of my head."

He put his hand up in surrender, and kept his mouth shut.

* * *

**Okay, next part soon, I swear. I've been real busy, and starting a new fanfic comes with a price.  
But stay with me, I promise it'll get even more juicy in the chapters to come.  
PS: If you don't want Skye to have a complicated past. STOP READING.  
Just wanted to warn yall before yall read the next chapt. **


	7. The Truth

**Sorry it took so long. I had sooo many tests and quizzes this week, not to mention homework.  
So as a treat for waiting, I'll make this one more emotional than before. :D**

* * *

It was hours later when Skye awoke. It was four in the morning and all but two left.

Reneesme grew tired, to her dismay, so Jacob and the Cullens left with her. Sue silently went up to her room after Charlie had left. Sam and the pack left seprately, each one with a grave look about them.

Only Embry and Seth remained.

They silently battled. Who would stay? Who would have hope? Who would leave? Who would prove that they, indeed, did not love her?

In the end, Embry's body just wasn't up to it tonight. He had run patrol the whole night before and his body desperately needed rest.

Seth didn't even move when he heard Embry get up. He was too busy with Skye, whispering all the words he couldn't say to her. He stared at her beautiful face, longing for her voice, her touch. Her whole being.

A tear glistened as it paved a path down his cheek silently as he whispered three words.

Three words that silently reflected a million.

"I love you."

He squeezed his eyes shut as he asked a four worded question. A question that would turn his world upside down if she answered in one word.

"Do you love me?" _No...she doesn't. _ Seth sobbed quietly as he pounded this into his head.

"Why... Why are you crying?" He felt petal-soft fingers brush away the tears that fell so freely down his face. Seth selfishly grabbed at them, holding them to his cheek as he tried to calm down.

Skye got to her knees and wrapped her free arm around his back, holding him close. "What's the matter?"

Seth had stopped crying by then and he became fully alert. _She... She smells like... vampires?_ "You were... in a coma."

"Then why are _you_ crying?"

Seth looked down. _I wish I knew..._

Skye, realizing that she wouldn't get an answer, dropped her hand and sat back.

_Come closer..._ They thought in unison.

"Where is Embry?"

As much as Seth admired Embry, he couldn't help but feel angry. _Why does she only think of him when she's with me?_ "He went to sleep." He spat.

Skye cocked her head to the side. "That makes you mad?"

Seth growled murderously. "Yes. You were hurt." He snarled.

"It was a coma, I didn't feel a thing."

"... I would have stayed here forever."

"Even if it took years?"

"Yes." Seth looked to the side, avoiding her gaze. "I said forever, didn't I?"

Skye didn't respond.

"For someone who just came out of a coma, you seem pretty relaxed." He commented lightly, deliberately changing the subject.

Skye's eyes widened as she recalled the very thing that sent her into a 12 hour coma. She began to shake.

"Skye?" Seth felt a tingle up his spine as he said her name.

"A-are you sure Embry's not here?"

"... Yes."

"G-good." She crawled over to his lap in the darkness and hid her face in his chest. Seth instinctively held his hands out to her as she came.

"You're shaking." He whispered into her hair.

"That's because I'm sc-scared, you dork." She had tried to make her voice hard, but failed as it wavered then broke.

Seth chuckled lightly and began to stroke her hair, even though he knew he shouldn't. _She isn't mine..._ He forced the small voice to the back of his head. "Scared of what?"

Skye took a deep breath to steady her vicious heart. "Embry... Embry is a wolf."

Seth tensed. "That's what you're afraid of?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"No... Just... A guy-Never mind."

_She's... _Not_ afraid of us? _"Tell me."

She stared up at him for a while, wondering if she could trust him. "... Embry, when he was in his wolf form, began to growl. At first, I thought he was mad at me, but then a man came out from behind a tree. He was pale and he had golden eyes...

His face... It was so..._haunting_. I don't think I'll ever forget it..."

_Golden eyes? The Cullens?_ "What did Embry do?"

"Attack him. But the man... he jumped on me. He pinned me to the ground... and... and..." Skye began to sob.

"Did he...?"Seth snarled murderously. _If I get my hands on that filthy-_

"No... He... He bit me. I remember how his skin was ice cold and how his teeth penetrated my skin so easily. I remember feeling my blood being sucked out... I remember thinking I was going to die. Embry saw what he was doing and knocked him off of me. The man hissed... His... His lips were covered in my blood. He jumped at Embry and nearly tore his leg off. Although my vision was hazy... I could see that he was badly hurt. After that... I guess I blacked out." New tears replaced the old on her face.

Seth rocked her back and forth as he contemplated if he should go out and kill the jerk or tell Skye the truth. After hearing one loud sob, he decided to stay with her. "Skye, we haven't been completely honest with each other..."

_Does he know?_ "I guess..."

"_All_ of us are wolves. And that man you saw? He is a vampire."

Skye was caught off guard. "... Even you?"

"... Yes." He didn't dare look at her.

"Okay... I can handle this... I think." She whispered mostly to herself.

A light bulb lit in Seth's head. "Wait... If he bit you... You should be turning into a vampire by now..."

_I don't know if its I _can't_ hide it or I don't _want_ to..._ "That's what I wasn't really honest about."

"He didn't bite you?"

"He did... Its just that... I'm protected."

"Protected?" Seth echoed. "I don't understand..."

Skye sighed and began to finally tell the truth. "See, my dad is a biologist. A genius, as some said. One day he made a break through. He discovered a new species. Vampires. Everyone thought he had passed his limit. Gone insane. Even I had... But that night changed everything. Someone knocked on our door one night, so my mom got up and answered it. A man; pale, red eyes, ice cold... He... He killed her. He went down to my dad's lab and bit him . My father screamed and injected the vampire with some needle. The vampire fell to the floor immediately and my dad passed out... I didn't know what to do... I was scared... I noticed a serum my dad was working on labeled protection... I took it... I didn't know if it worked or not... I guess it did, seeing how I'm here now. I looked around for one for my dad, but when I injected him... It made the process faster..." Her voice got more and more quiet, until it faded.

"... Your... Your dad is a vampire?" Seth was whispering too.

"Yes..."

"Did he ever...?" Seth wanted to wring her dad dry if he ever bit her.

"In the beginning, a lot. But now... Not so much."

"Not so much?" Seth was shaking.

"He tries not to. He loves me. I love him." Skye tried to calm him down. "I... I think that vampire was one of... Them. The ones who are following us..."

"They?" _The Volturi..._

"I don't know..." Skye huddled closer to him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. "Seth, I'm scared."

"I know." He couldn't help putting his arms around her and leaning his head to hers. "But I _will_ protect you."

She looked up at him, eyes wide with fear. "Why? Why are you so nice to me?"

Seth kissed her once, hard. "Because I think I'm in love."

* * *

**Sooo SORRY! It took ages, but here it is!**


	8. The Visit

**One of my favorite parts :D  
Hope you love it like me!**

**

* * *

**

Leah stalked the halls of Forks High, glaring down anyone in her wake. They flattened against the walls, her glares were that powerful.

She was _very_ angry. Near phasing. It was beyond dangerous to be near so many humans.

The night before, she overheard Seth tell Skye that he loved her. So what did Skye do? Run away. Just _run away_. Not only that, but she told him to _leave her alone_.

Leah has only seen Seth like that once. When their father had passed away and Seth thought he had caused it. He acted as if his world died out on him again. _I promised myself I would _never_ let him feel that way ever again..._

When Skye left, Seth sat there like a zombie for the rest of the night, not moving a muscle. He stared ahead, mumbling words to himself. She doesn't love me. She _doesn't_ love me.

At around 7am, he got up, breezed past Sue and Leah, and rummaged the kitchen drawer. When Sue asked him what he was doing, he ignored her. He never ignored her. He pulled out the biggest and most intimidating butcher knife out of the drawer.

It took Leah the 3 longest minutes of her life to pin him down and for Sue to dislodge the murderous weapon from his iron grasp, when she did he broke down. He broke down _crying_. She doesn't love me. He screamed it for the world to hear. She doesn't love me. She _never_ will.

Leah burst through the cafeteria doors and the entire room fell silent. "Where is _Skye Hayes_?" She spat her name out. _She made him that way, she _will_ pay..._

A shaking figure slowly stood on weak knees. Leah furiously walked over and slammed the girl to the wall. Confused gasps of shock rose from the student body.

"Do you _know_ you did?!"

"... No..." She whimpered, cringing away from Leah enraged face.

"Shut up!" Leah scowled at her and lowered her voice. "Seth nearly _killed _himself this morning! All because some _stupid bitch_ couldn't admit her feelings. Why? Everyone knows you love him! Why do you do this to him?!"

Skye was tearing up and she began to cry when she heard that Seth almost killed himself. "But..."

"But what?!"

"Even if I do have feelings for Seth... What about Embry? I'm not just going to leave him. It... Its not fair to him."

Leah was too shocked to reply. The bell rang and Skye hesitantly scurried away, still bawling over the news. Leah left Fork High, more confused than she came in. _Skye is Sam... Seth is Emily... And Embry is... Me. The only difference is that she's forcing herself to be with Embry... She cares enough to not hurt him... Sam has never done that for me..._ Leah touched the moisture on her cheeks and realized that she was crying.

* * *

_Seth... I hate to ask this of you, but what did _she _tell you yesterday? _Sam thought softly.

The pack was called for an emergency meeting. Brayden _actually_ found something. A scent. Vampires. Looks like Embry hadn't told them the truth.

Seth, still in a daze, thought back to everything that happened. Including Skye.

Brayden and Collin fell to their knees, unused to emotional pain that intense. _Please! Make it stop!_

_Seth, _Embry thought.

_It aint your fault. She doesn't love me. She loves you. When's the wedding?_

Leah timidly thought back to her little encounter with Skye. She couldn't help adding how she understood that feeling.

Sam was about to say something, but Leah snarled. _No. Don't. Just don't say a word, because I do _not_ want to know._ She tried to hold her composure.

_I wish Skye never came! Look at what happened to us! _Quil cried. _Anyone who makes Seth that way is _bad news.

_As long as she's being hunted, we _have_ to protect her._ Jacob reminded him.

_Golden eyes... _Paul thought. _Golden eyes... The only bloodsuckers who got golden eyes are the Cullens and their friends up in Alaska._

_So that means we got ourselves a renegade bloodsucker. But which one?_ Leah calmed down enough to think along with them.

_ Emmett, he's way too aggressive._

_Rosalie, something about that dumb blond seems evil._

_Jasper, he _is_ the youngest._

_Wait! Everyone wait! _Embry thought._ First, its a male. Second he looked like..._ Embry put up a mental picture.

_Jasper. _ They thought in sync.

* * *

Crimson liquid flowed from Skye's neck followed by pale green ooze.

"Sorry!" Her dad backed away, eyes wide, lips covered in his daughter's blood.

"It happens." She said offhandedly. She had long gotten over the pain.

"No, it doesn't. I'm a horrible father!" He wailed.

"Dad, you're the best." Skye sighed.

"You mean it?"

"Yes..."

"What did I do to deserve a daughter like you?" He sniffed the air, and his nose crinkled. "Did you meet a vampire? And why do you smell... So weird?"

Skye sniffed at her clothes. "I do _not._ And maybe."

Her dad became serious. "Is that why you never came home last night?"

"Listen, Dad. I'm fine. My... friend saved me. It wasn't_ them_..."

"Oh..." He said, but his eyes were still narrowed, studying her. "Be... Be careful. _Please._ I don't want to lose you."

Skye turned so he wouldn't see the tears welling in her eyes. "I'm going out. I might come back tonight... Then again, I might not."

* * *

**I wonder where our little mystery goes next...**


	9. The Feelings

**Confessed. I SWEAR I WILL REVIEW EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER NOW. JUST FOR YOU! :D  
I know, I already said that, but I still feel baaaad!**

**Twilighter021, this is for you :)**

**

* * *

**

Embry lay on his bed, hands behind his head, a picture of ease. Too bad he wasn't.

He didn't go to school, and he was still in his shorts from god knows when. Sweat dripped from his hair and down his bare chest. _Why did I show her? Why did I phase? She's gone because of me. I couldn't even stay up with her... I'm a horrible boyfriend... _ex_boyfriend_.

He heard a quiet knock on the front door of his house and ignored it. His mother got it after a while. After a quick, hushed exchange, she peeked into his room.

"Embry? It's Skye. Says she's not afraid." Embry's mom looked confused.

Embry got up immediately and walked to the door. Without even a greeting, he grabbed her petite wrist and dragged her to his room. Closing the door behind him, he backed her up against the wall and began to kiss her neck fiercely. "I've missed you." He growled into her neck.

Skye shivered at his intensity. "Em..."

Embry's hands moved from her hips and traveled up her waist. "I've missed you so much."

Skye was helpless. She just kept whispering his name, then completely forgetting what she was about to say.

"Skye..." Embry brushed her bangs out of her face. "You changed my life."

"Em..."

He kissed her with much urgency. He pulled her to his bed, still kissing her. He held her close as his hands wondered up her shirt.

"Embry!" His hands stopped.

"What?" He was suddenly self conscious. "Am I doing this wrong?"

"No..." She slid out from underneath him and curled up into a ball in the other corner of the bed. "Its just that..." She trailed off, unable to continue.

"Don't want this." Embry guessed. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep this... _emotion_ inside of me. I only want to make you smile."

"Oh, Em..."

"No. Never mind." Embry sat up, back facing Skye. _When did talking to her get so... Difficult?_ "Do you want to know why you love _him_ and not me?"

Skye instantly knew as to whom he was speaking about, she played dumb anyways. "What?"

"Don't you deny it."

"I-"

He faced her, glaring. "_Don't_ you say 'I don't.'"

"I do _not_ love him. I don't even know the guy."

"Skye... Are you sure you're not afraid?"

She moved closer so she could hug him, but he moved away.

"Are you?"

"No."

"Okay," Embry turned to face her. He sucked in a deep breath. "Seth imprinted on you."

"He did _not!_" Skye gasped. "I mean, _yes_ we kissed, but we didn't... Wait. What's _Imprinting?_"

"Imprinting it when a... _werewolf_ finds his... _or her_... soul mate."Embry was struggling to find words that wouldn't hurt. He gave up half way along. "Someone that he... or she... will _marry_ to create the next strongest generation of... werewolves. If we imprint on someone, we will be anything that person wants us to be. A brother, a friend... a lover. But when she... or he gets older, we get this... _feeling... _Love. We'd do anything for her... or him. And that person cannot escape the feeling. That's why you love him. So... Its okay."

Skye caught him off guard with a kiss. Embry, still conscious, kissed back, but also held back. "Em, I don't care about Seth."

_I wish I could believe that..._ Embry waited.

"You can't just hand me over to him just because he claims to _imprint_ on me or whatever."

"I can't?"

"Nope. You can't get rid of me _that_ easily." She smiled that sweet, innocent smile of hers.

"Good." Embry returned the smile before touching his lips to hers.

* * *

_Why? I used to be so happy. So carefree... But now..._ Seth sat in the woods feeling feelings that he thought to be fictional. He wanted to break something, he had already downed a few trees. He wanted to kill; a couple of deer lay in front of him, blood haphazardly thrown about.

Most of all, he wanted to kiss someone. _Her._ He didn't know how to handle his feelings, it was just so new to him. He wanted her so bad, he was afraid that if he saw her that he would do things she didn't want.

Seth was scared.

Seth was alone.

Seth didn't understand what he had become.

He tried to kill himself at first. Leah had stopped him. When he tried again, everyone's faces flashed through his mind. He could never hurt them.

_Why? Who am I now?_ Seth furiously ran his hands through his hair. He looked up at the blue-grey sky. _Dad... I wish you could see me now. How big I've gotten. I've grown up... But I still need you. I need your advice._

Seth heard bushes rustle behind him and he jumped to his feet.

"Seth?" I short 15 year old girl came stumbling out of the bush and into his chest.

"Cassie?"

"I heard something, so I came to check it out." She looked around. "What happened?... Where's your shirt?"

"Nothing happened." Seth deliberately ignored the second question.

"Oh. Hey, are you alright?"

Seth looked away. "I'm just perfect."

"I think you're lying."

"And I don't care." He growled. Cassie winced. "Why are you here?"

"I just... You're sad. And I care. That's all."

"Oh," Seth forgot his rude act. "Why?"

Cassie blushed a brilliant crimson. "Seth... Can I tell you something?"

_No... Why her? Why not_ her_?_ Seth just stared at her.

"I... uh..." She couldn't find the words. Cassie slowly leaned up and kissed him slightly on the lips.

_What the...?_ Seth couldn't help but think about Skye. He didn't want to kiss Cassie. He doesn't love her. But those darned feelings were pushed, dying to be known.

So Seth kissed her back.

Harder.

Hungrily.

He wanted more. And she gave it.

* * *

**BTW: Just found out that the dude-man-guy's name is Brady, not BrayDEN. My bad... :P**

**and, READ MY NEW-ISH FANFIC; BFFL: Bitter Frienemies For Life!  
As you have guessed, its yet another story revolving around my one true love, Seth XD **


	10. La Push

**SITTING ON THE TOILET!  
TCH!  
SITTING ON THE TOILET!  
MHM!  
SITTING ON THE TOILET!

* * *

"They think its Jasper?" Bella asked.**

Edward clenched his fists. "They _know_ it is. But..."

"It can't be!"

"I know, I know, but Embry saw it with his own two eyes."

"He could be lying!"

"Why? He was trying to hide it! It was Skye who told Seth, not him!"

Bella fell silent, trying to think it through.

"I don't want it to be..." Edward said quietly.

Bella held her head in her hands. "Oh, Jazz..."

"I'm going to ask him myself." Edward left.

Jasper was sitting behind the staircase, playing a complicated game of chess against Emmett. "Checkmate." He smiled smugly.

"What? No! See, if I move my queen here... Wait. My rook... No. No! If I-"

"There's nothing you can do." Jasper's smile grew.

Emmett growled. "You. Me. Rematch. Tonight." He stalked off.

"Jazz?"

"Yes?" Jasper looked up to see a very troubled Edward.

"... Did you do it?" Edward whispered, inaudible to the human ear.

"Do what?" Jasper was throughly confused, but her could feel Edward's fear.

"Did you... Attack Skye?"

Jasper gasped. "No!"

"But... They saw you. They saw you do it."

Jasper pondered this for a moment. "Where is Carlisle?"

* * *

Skye walked out Embry's house smiling happily. It was getting dark, so Embry offered her a ride, but she soundly refused. She didn't want to go home to face the multitude of questions that her father was waiting to fling at her. As much as she loved him, he was too much of a handful. She knew he was just looking out for her,, but hasn't he ever thought that it was just some melodramatic teenage drama?

Skye thought it'd be poetic to sleep atop the cliff. Once she decided on this, she took a short cut through the edge of the dark wood. A slight breeze made her shiver in her light tee. She jumped when she heard a rustle in the leaves, but checked anyway. Peering through the leaves, she saw something that made her stomach churn.

Seth.

Seth was _kissing a girl._

Who _wasn't_ Skye.

And he looked like he was enjoying it. He held her tightly against his body, kissing her passionately. She kept making these little noises in the back of her throat, and he responded with every one.

Skye felt the moisture trickle on her cheeks before she felt the lump grow in her throat. She let out a low sob and that _girl_ heard it. She broke the kiss off and Seth noticed Skye for the first time. Their gazes touched and Seth's eyes widened.

"Skye..."

She bolted. Bolted from _that_ girl. From _that _boy. _That_ boy she _loves_.

She stopped on the edge of the cliff and broke down. She sobbed loudly, not a care in the world who heard. She dragged her knees to her chest, holding the warmth in the center of her body. After what had seemed like forever, Skye felt warm arms constrict around her waist. She didn't fight them off. She knew who it was.

"Shhh..."

"He-he-he-" She sobbed again.

"I know... I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"Huh? D-do what?"

Reneesme Cullen pushed Skye Hayes off of the jagged cliff.

* * *

**Props to Confessed. for making it into film school! ilysfm!**


	11. The Cliff

**Its been so long.  
Sorry.  
I had this other thing that was really important to me. :P

* * *

**

"Who is she?"

"None of your business." Seth let go of Cassie and turned to run after Skye.

"Seth," Her voice was dipped in pain. "I thought you… Loved me…"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He ran before she could say anything more. He cursed himself as he heard the quiet sobs fade into the slamming of his heart.

"Skye!" No matter how many times he called, only the soft forest sounds replied. He ran like a mad man, because he was. He searched like a mad man, because he was. He loved her because he was a mad man.

Then he saw her.

She was curled up at the top of the cliff, weeping. Seth felt a knife penetrate his heart. A rough, dirty, jagged knife, sawing. In. Out. In, and out once more.

He hurt her.

He made her cry.

His whole world crashed landed in front of his eyes.

_What has he done?_

All of a sudden he saw Reneesme. He saw her push Skye off of the cliff.

Seth immediately burst out of his clothes; the quiet flame that lay in his centre roared, violently qrowing at such a speed. He rushed at Reneesme, knocking her down and out. He dove after Skye, falling fast. Seth hugged her petite frame to his huge, furry wolf form; creating a protective cage.

They hit the water.

The water was cold; Seth couldn't feel it, but he knew it was. He tried to keep her warm, keep her breathing, as he struggled to swim in his wolf body. When he laid her down on the grass, he realized his efforts were a waste.

She was shivering violently and Seth didn't see her shoulders move up and down in the regular rhythm. He phased back and covered himself. _Is she going to die?_

"Seth!" Brady ran over to him. "What happ-"

"On the top of the cliff, there is a vamp. Bring _it_ to Sam." Seth never took his eyes off of Skye as he said this with clenched teeth.

Brady took off like a bullet.

_CPR…CPR…_ Seth hesitantly lowered his mouth to hers.

The second before they were about to meet, she awoke. Her eyes were wide as she tried to breathe. Seth moved back awkwardly as Skye coughed out all of the water. When she did, she crawled over to Seth. Stopping right in front of him.

"W-w-w-who is-is sh-she?" She was shivering even harder now, but not because she was cold.

Seth held out his hands, inviting her to his never ending warmth. She stayed put with a broken expression on her face. "Cassie Little. She sits behind me in math class. She had a crush on me, that's how she wanted to show me."

"Y-you were k-k-kissing her b-back."

"Didn't want to be mean." He lied.

"D-don't you l-lie t-t-to me." She snapped.

"Honestly, I don't think you'll like the truth."

"... T-tell me th-this. D-d-do you love her?"

"Why would it matter?" He said with an edge to his voice.

Skye was too fatigued to fight back. She needed a friend. A friend who doesn't push you off of a cliff. A friend who will hold you and tell you to cry all you want. Who will make you laugh when you cry. Make you make when your hurt.

She needed Seth.

Skye crawled over to Seth and snuggled into his arms. She immediately fell into a deep slumber.

"I don't." He whispered. "I love _you_."

* * *

The pale white beauty lay motionless.

"It… can't be…"Jacob exclaimed in a pained tone.

"… I'm sorry, bro." Sam patted his back.

"Someone go call the Cullens. They have some explaining to do." Embry told the rest of the group.

Everyone was present. Brady, excited he did something right. Jake, upset at what was plainly seen in front of him. Sue, shocked speechless. Leah, trying to understand what was going on. Quil and Collin, excited that there might be a fight between them and the vampires. Embry, worried for Skye, but her didn't want to hurt Reneesme.

One boy, sat in the corner, huddled and afraid. Afraid for the girl he loves. Afraid that he hurt her. Afraid she hated him.

He held her gently, protectively. He didn't let anyone touch her; for the time being he was hers. He could freely express his concern without being afraid of what he was feeling.

"They said she's there." Paul said, returning from the kitchen.

"But, she…huh?" Quil whimpered, trying to make sense of the situation.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. A moment later, Reneesme walked in. Everyone's jaw droped as their gazes switched between the mysterious vampire and Reneesme.

"Jakey?... What's going…" Her eyes fell on the vampire. She screamed. "She-she-she!"

"Which one is real?" Quil asked. Everyone glared at him. "W-what?" He whimpered.

"Quil…" Leah sighed.

"Keep them apart." Jake growled.

Reneesme moved as far away from her perfect replica.

"They…" Embry sniffed. "They smell different. This one," He pointed to the unconscious one. "Smells like the vamp that attacked Skye a few days ago."

Suddenly, Jasper was in the room. He looked around, nodded at Reneesme and turned to the pack.

"I know what's happening." Jasper stated gravely. "Today me and Carlisle were entertaining the idea of DNA mutation…"


	12. The Friendship

**Writing blocks stink.**

**Any ideas? What do yall want to happen with Seth, Skye, Embry and the mutated vampy?**

**and New Moon was awesome, except people who aren't familiar with Twilight won't understand a thing. Sucks to be them. :D**

**

* * *

**

Seth stared down intently at Skye's sleeping body. _She's so tiny... I... I wish she could be mine... Where was I when Em met her?_ He brushed her bangs out of her face. Even though she was unconscious, she slightly moved toward his hand. Stoking her cheek, he began humming a soft tune. A soft ghost of a smile played on her lips and Seth grinned as he pulled her closer.

"Mmm..." Her eyes fluttered open.

"You alright?"

She stared at him in surprise before glaring. "I'm _fine_. How's your new girlfriend?"

"New? I never had one... I still don't."

Skye's eyes narrowed, but she didn't move.

"Skye... I'm sorry... I really am."

"... No, you're right. You... don't _have_ to tell me about your personal life." Skye felt a lump in her throat, but swallowed it back. "I mean, we don't even know each other..."

"I hate that about us..."

Skye had to ignore the fact that he said 'us,' to answer. "... Is it true?"

"True what?"

"That... you, um, tried to kill yourself...?"

Seth just clenched his teeth and looked away.

"Over what? _Me_? Seriously? Seth, I think God forgot to issue you a brain..."

"Its not... Never mind. Let's talk about something else? Please?"

"... Fine. Embry told me about... _Imprinting_? Is that why... You know..." Skye trailed off.

"Umm, yeah." Seth began to tell Skye everything. Everything between his personal life to becoming a werewofl and imprinting. Loving someone for the very first time.

It was hard for Skye to listen; to hear the man she truly loved tell her this, but still know she couldn't be with him. When he finally finished, her eyes were filled with tears. "Seth... I am _so_ sorry. But... But Embry..."

"I know, and I respect that. Just tell me you don't love me. It'd make it easier for me."

"I... I _can't_ though... How... How about..."

"How about what?"

"How about we just be friends?" Skye looked up at him, silently pleading him.

"... Skye,"

* * *

**Short, I know, but writers block stinks, in case you haven't read what I wrote at the top.**


	13. Good News For You, Bad News For Me

**Quick note:**

**I'm getting my report card tomorrow or on Monday. (in U.A.E school's Sun-Thurs)**

**So, if I don't update it on Monday, I'm most likely grounded.**

**I already finished more than half the chapter, but right now, I'm writing a report for science.**

**I'm starting to get back into the groove of this story and I'm beginning to brainstorm a lot.**

**So, tomorrow I'll finish writing the chapter-it might be a bit shaky though-so if they choose to give the report cards on Monday, I'll post it tomorrow too.**

**SkittlezzIdilzz.**


End file.
